team_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Duster and the Neko
Duster And The Nekko -Osho Village- In the nice peaceful village full or stores and food markets, their was a young man in a yellow hoodie and wearing a yellow mask walking down the road his name was duster. Duster is an assassin who has actually never killed anyone. He only helps his partner Nergal hold them down and Nergal kills them. Duster didn't like doing it but, it was a living and helped him buy a nice house in Osho. Duster was very shy and socially awkward and didn't really have a lot of friends to talk to when he was home. He was however very kind and loved to watch TV shows about treasure hunting and adventure. Duster was actually very skilled with his weapon on his back. It was a giant pair of sharp scissors. Duster never uses them to hurt people he only has them on his back for self defense and to give nice haircuts. On the way to his house he walked by a dog covered in bandages. This was Achos who was a very good friend of his, Achos lived out of the village but only a tiny bit he also lived with his mute sister Apollo. Duster however didn't see her with him. "Hey Duster!' Achos smiled. "H-hey Achos." Duster mummered. "Whatcha up to?" Achos asked. "Just you know....h-h-heading home...alone. How about you?" Duster asked timidly. "I'm doing the same, Apollo is probaly home playing her flute or cooking something you know." Achos smiled. "That's neat.....well I'll cy-cya.." Duster mumbled and put his hands in his pockets and walked off. "I wonder if he is alright?....oh well...I'll check tomorrow." Achos thought to himself and he kept jogging. Duster was akward with his friends alot but today he was slightly different. On his last assignment Duster and Nergal had to get into some rich old guys house to kill him. It was like any normal assignment until the old guy pulled out a shotgun and fired a stray bullet and it skidded across Duster's arm. Duster rolled up his sleeve to see the giant gash on his arm that the bullet left. It hurt really bad to touch it and blooding was still leaking out of it, and it just made Duster not feel well. Duster was planning to just pick some food by Moshi's a local japanese food restraunt, on his way back home and wrap up the cut and go to bed. "Or maybe I should watch some more dr. who, before I head to bed..." Duster thought in his head. He was passing by a field of wheat and almost was at his village, he could easily see the sign up ahead. He stopped and looked out at the field and looked at his watch really quick it was about 6:32pm. Duster was suprised normally by the time he heads home it is about 9:45pm. Then again he probaly is just getting better at his job Duster thought, then again that thought wasn't a good thing. Duster then heard a rustle in the field. It was a little unsettling at first but Duster thought it was probaly some wind. Then he heard it again, this time it was louder and more fast. Duster started to pick up his pace and walk faster the noise was in front of him now. Duster stopped and pointed his large of pair of scissors at the field of wheat and said nothing. He slowly approached a few bristling wheats. He moved the wheat out of the way and... "SUPRISE!!!!" A girl shouted in his face. "AAH!!" Duster shouted and fell backwards. "Hiya Mister, I had you good didn't I?" The girl asked. Duster looked up and saw a girl in a black hood. She was wearing a short black mini skirt, large red boots, Two cat ears, a tail, and wearing a black mask with two red eyes, she was smiling very devilishly. "What are you d-d-doing hiding in wheat?" Duster asked startled. "To scare you! Nya ha ha ha ha ha!" The Cat Girl Laughed. "Yeah I saw that." Duster grumbled. The girl came out from the wheat field and stood in front of Duster as he stood up, they were both the same height and eye level. "Hey why are you wearing a mask?" She asked getting closer to Duster's face. "Because, I---Why are you wearing one?" Duster asked. "What Mask?" She asked. "Oh I mean....umm...." Duster felt akward. "Nya ha ha ha ha! Naomi is only joking!" She giggled. "Naomi?" Duster asked confused. "Yep! My name is Naomi, Im from kaka village." She smiled another devilish grin. "Oh well I'm Duster, I'm from osho village over their!" Duster said. "Duster! Like a Cleaner!!!" She laughed. "Yes I guess." Duster commented. "I'm going to call you Cleaning Guy!" She smiled. "Why?" He asked. "Because, a duster is a guy who like cleans and what not!" She giggled. "It's funny.....the name Duster." She smiled. "Cause it's like a cleaner?" Duster asked. "No, You see not to break a secret or anything but I'm an Assassin!" She smiled. Duster was susprised that she just gave that out so easily. In his court Duster was never allow to tell anyone what he was and what he did. "I was sent on a mission to kill a man named Duster!" She whispered in his ear. Duster's eyes strunk, he quickly looked away and thought for a few seconds. This girl was sent to kill him, right in front of him was his own assassin. Duster felt his heartbeat rapidly. He turned around and saw her playing with a butterfly like a cat, she was just pouncing and pawing at it. Duster was kind of hurt they sent an assassin with ADHD to get him. Duster didn't care and ran into the wheat field and kept running straight to escape. Naomi was playing with the butterfly and then she stopped and looked around for duster. "WHAT A MINTUE!!" She shouted. Duster kept running and running through the field. He could hear her very quickly following him she was incredibly fast. Duster soon came to an opening by a tree he tried running and he was soon tackled and Naomi was sitting on top of him on his lap and pinned Duster down. "Naomi finally realized!!" She snarled. "W-what?" Duster cringed terrified knowing what she realized. "Cleaning guy your arm is bleeding." Her cutesy teenage voice returned. Duster opened his eyes in shock. He quickly looked at his arm and realized his sleeve was still rolled up and you could see his cut and his arm was bleeding. "I--I--It's nothing!!!" Duster said shyly. "Really? Naomi thinks it must hurt." She said. "Well it doesn't!" Duster shouted. "Really?" Naomi pushed down on it and Duster cringed and whimpered. "Naomi thinks your lying...and are bad at it." She giggled. "Don't Worry! Doctor Naomi is in the building and can help you!" she smiled and quickly pulled up his arm to her. "What are you doing!?" Duster asked somewhat irratated. "Helping..." She smiled happily and brightly. Duster blushed a bit at her smile. She put his arm in front of her face and she opened her mouth and started to lick the cut like a cat would. "What are you?!?!?" Duster yelled as a wave of red came to his face and you could see it under his mask. Naomi said nothing and just kept licking the wound. Duster didn't aruge knowing she wouldn't listen...this girl was nuts. Duster blushed more because it started to feel good to him. "All done!" She smiled. She let Duster up as his black mitten slid across his cut and it didn't hurt anymore and it also wasn't bleeding. Duster covered his face to hide the blush. "Th-th-th-th-thank you, very much." Duster said grateful. "No problem cleaner guy." She said. Even though this girl was sent to kill him she just helped, he might as well and return the favor. He quickly rolled down his sleeve to cover his arm. "Hey how about I get you something to eat to thank you, it's on me." He smiled under his mask. "REALLY!!!! YES YES AND TRIPLE YES!!! MEAT BUN FOOD!! NYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" She drooled at her mouth. She grabbed Duster by the collar and raced to the village. Duster led her into Moshi's and they were seated. A waiter approached them and asked. "What will you have sir?" He asked. "Just some rice thanks." Duster said. "And you ma'am?" He asked Naomi. "MEAT BUNS!!! THREE PLATES NO FIVE NO SIX!!! NAOMI WANT SIX PLATES!!!" She shouted rapidly waving her arms around. "right away ma'am." The waiter said thrown off guard and ran back to the kitchen. "Six plates of meat buns? There are ten buns per plate." Duster said. "So! Namoi can eat it all." She said determined. Duster shrugged it off, even though that hurt his wallet, the assassin business paid a lot of money so he was good for it. Naomi on the other hand was kicking around in her seat playing with silverware and rocking in her chair. "HOW LONG WILL TAKE!!" She moaned. "Patience, Naomi I'm sure they will be out in a minute." Duster sighed. "But, a minute is to loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnggg." She moaned slamming her face on the table. Soon after the waiters brought out their food and put it on the table. Duster thanked them and looked over and Naomi was chopping down on her meat buns quickly. By the time Duster had taken three bites of his rice, Naomi had eaten all of her meat buns and sighed in relieve she was fed. Duster was amazed how fast she ate sixty meat buns. "Well now your going to be bored by the time I'm done eating.." Duster sighed. Naomi just belched. "Lovely." "Thenk you." She smiled with her eyes closed. By the time it took Duster to finish his rice, Naomi played with a fly, rolled all her silverware off the table and Duster's. Pestered the waiters about getting more Meat buns but she was denied. Nommed on the table, stared at a wall for two mintues and meowed the theme song to Pirates of the carribean. "FINALLY LET'S GO!!" She shouted grabbing Duster's arm and dragging him out. She thanked Duster for buying her food and walked home with him. Duster thought did she actually know she was sent to kill him or was she really that naive. "Cleaning guy? Where are we going?" Naomi asked skipping and then stopping to let Duster get ahead of her a bit. "To my house." he said. "Okay." She said. "OH! Cleaning guy! Does your house have a pool?!?!" She asked excited. "No...." Duster answered. "Oh." Her excitement dropped faster than a ton of bricks. "I always wanted to go swimming though." Duster commented trying to get her more chipper feeling bad. "Yeah! It's great!!! With all the yummy fish you can eat!" Naomi shouted happily. "Bu-but isn't it dangerous?" Duster asked. "Naomi guesses, but swimming is SOOOOOO much fun and you can wear cute little swimsuits." She said with a cheeky face. "Your afraid of a lot aren't you cleaning guy?" She asked. "Well I!!! yes..." Duster said quitely and embrassed. "Naomi could tell since you worry alot and are kind of socially akward, and smell like fish, and shy, and not very chatty, and you eat with your hands funny, and your mask is silly...." Naomi would of kept going. "I g-get it okay..." Duster sighed. "But those are good things about you Cleaning Guy!" She smiled. Duster quickly looked at her. "Really?" He asked. "Of course, Kitty cat's honor." She purred. Duster giggled at her purring they soon came up to Duster's house. Duster's house was green on the outside with a pale yellow roof and had a nice garden with flowers on the front lawn. On the inside the furniture was very formal and not dusty at all. He had three bathrooms, a kitchen, a basement, a living room, and one bed room. "Looks Cozy." Naomi smiled. "Thanks." Duster said. "Well thank you, for the meat buns again." She said drooling and holding her long ponytails. "No problem, Well cya....Naomi." Duster said closing the gate behind him and walking to his front step. "Hey Cleaning Guy?" Naomi shouted to him from the fence. "What?" Duster asked. "Can we hang out tomorrow?" Naomi asked. "Why would you want to hang with me? I just met you like an hour ago." Duster questioned. "Because Naomi likes you!" She said so innocently. Duster's heart beated a little bit faster. "Yeah sure, Where do you live, I'll meet you there." Duster smiled. "I live um....." She dragged her foot in the ground to make a dirt circle. "Here." She finished. "Wait, Do you not have a place to live?" He asked. "Currently...........Naomi does not." She sighed disappointed. Duster thought for a second about letting his own assassin in to his house. But he really liked her and he just couldn't explain it. "You could stay here until you find a place to stay." Duster said. She quickly looked up and gave the brightest and joyus of smiles and jumped over the gate and quickly ran inside and zoomed by Duster. She was leaping on furniture and running through the house like a little kid hyped on candy and sugar. Duster sighed and locked his door thinking of what he had gotten himself into. She rolled around on the couch a bit. "THIS COUCH IS SO COZY!!! OOOOH!!!" She quickly turned her attention to Duster's fridge. "CLEANING GUY!!! YOU HAVE MEAT BUNS!!!." She squeed. Duster chuckled while he was putting a pillow and blanket on the couch he could hear her gobbling down on his meat buns. She came running into the room and her cheeks were inflated and crumbs on her lips. She swallowed and licked her lips clean. "Alright Naomi you can sleep her for tonight." Duster said patting the couch. "K, Nya! What's your room like." She shouted rushing up the stairs. Duster followed her up the stairs he entered her room and it had yellow walls a nice plae white carpet and a yellow and black bed that a bumble bee like pattern to it. "It's so soft!!! NYAA HA HA HA HA HA!!! I'm sleepy." Naomi then just crashed on the bed. Duster was so confused she was jumping on his bed and then she just fell on her back on it. He poked her with his finger and heard snoring. "She just fell asleep......" Duster thought. Duster watched her breath peacefully in her sleep. Duster smiled under his mask and moved to pull the covers over her. While he was trying to do that Naomi grabbed Duster's head and pulled it to her like a teddy bear. Duster's face was engulfed by Naomi's breasts, he quickly squirmed at and his face was incredibly red. He just didn't know what to say, he just placed the cover over her and tucked her and head downstairs. He then took off his mask, his boots, and his coat. He sat down the couch and slipped under the blanket. He smiled and before he went to bed he thought. "I have a girl sleeping upstairs in my bed......." "Take that Nergal." Duster smirked in his sleep. -Next Morning- Duster rubbed his head as he felt his back was slightly sore. He hopped off the couch and put on his mask, coat, and his mittens. Duster folded up the blanket and went to the kitchen to make something to eat. "ABOUT TIME CLEANING GUY NAOMI IS HUNGRY! MEOW!" She was shouting banging at the table. "How long have you been sitting there?" Duster asked tired. "For twelve minutes and Naomi's hungry!" she said. "Why didn't you wake me then?" Duster asked. "Naomi didn't see where you were sleeping! Nya!" She huffed. "Okay....okay......what do you want?" Duster asked. "MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT BUNS!!!" She drooled. "I thought so but...." Duster dumped his meat bun box and only crumbs came out."You ate them all." "NYA!!! Now Naomi is going to die!" She whacked her head against the coffee table. "How about I make you an omelet or something?" Duster asked. "NYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!!!" She squeed lifting her head up smiling widely. "Alright I will work on that..." Duster said overwhelmed by her joy. Duster took out some pans and eggs and started cooking. While he was cooking he looked to Naomi and saw her trying catch a fly on the window. She was just pawing at the window then she would look at her paw to see if she caught it, Duster smirked and continuted to cook. "Here we go! Here's your ome---" Naomi just chomped down on the plate that Duster was still holding. Duster just couldn't move after how Naomi just gobbled it all down. "You going to eat that one!" Naomi asked. Duster looked at his omelet and sighed. "Probaly not" He smiled and gave her the other one. Naomi started to just chop down the omelet than burped and rubbed her face and gave her usally devilish grin. "Thanks Cleaning Guy." She Smiled. "No Pr-problem." He sighed happily "So what are we doing today?" She smiled. "Oh sorry Naomi I have to go to work today." Duster sighed. "NYA! Can't you just skip it!" Naomi asked. "Sorry Naomi It's kind of important." Duster said. "Nya! Cleaning Guy should be less busy." Naomi mewed. "Yes, I guess I should." Duster chuckled. "But at least that gives you the full day to explore the village, while your staying here." Duster said. "Good idea, Naomi could eat all the meat buns in the village!" She said cheerfully. "Oh, yeah sure.....later Naomi I'm off to work." Duster said waving as he grabbed his scissors and went out the door. "Bye! Bye! Cleaning Guy! Bring me back some Meat buns!" She grinned. -Assassin HQ- Out in the middle of the forest under some rocks their was a secret organization of assassins and they went here to get assignments and do their missions. Duster was running down the steps and he soon came to his check in box, he checked his name in and went down the hall and found Nergal. "Oh Duster, Finally their you are.....shoot.....took you long enough to get here....I mean I thought you was dead." Nergal chuckled. "um so-so-sorry." Duster said quietly. Duster never really liked Nergal and was sometimes intemidated by him, Duster never really speaks out loud to Nergal. "Anyway, The Masters are having a meeting today in the audiotorium." Nergal Explained. "O-okay" Duster spoke softly. "Jesus Duster, you got to stop being such a pussy and man up. I mean christ how do you ever plan on getting laid!" Nergal shouted. "I-I-I d-don't know." Duster sighed. "Anyway lets go." Nergal said limping towards the audiotorium as Duster slowly followed. Duster and Nergal went to the audiotorium and grabbed some seats in the center of it. The stage was very dark and had grey flooring and their was one man in a hooded black cloak up on it. "This better be good.....I have a have naked teenage girl at my house....horny as hell." Nergal whispered to duster. Duster nodded like he cared. Duster didn't like how impulsive Nergal was and how badly he treated women. Every day Nergal would have hit and quit some girl and act like nothing happend. "Fellows assassins please be seated." The hooded man said. All the assassins were seating down in their chairs waiting for what the hooded man had to say. "Today is a quick announcement, We have a new assassin joining us." He said. "She came all the way from kaka village!" He said. "She? Hm, Guess back to the old who bangs the new girl first contest." Nergal chuckled. Duster ignored him and was sitting in his chair thinking, Kaka Village......that name rang a bell in Duster's head and wait a girl.....is it... "Please Welcome Naomi!" He shouted as Naomi pranced on the stage. Duster's eyes shot out and he ducked his head. Nergal just looked at her thinking she wasn't half bad and what he would do to her. "Hello Assassins! Naomi is Naomi!" She smiled. "And Naom------Cleaning Guy!!!" She shouted happily. Duster ducked his head more. "IS THAT YOU!!!" She giggled. She leaped off the stage and hopped on peoples heads until she came to Duster's row she jumped right in front of him and stared into his eyes. "Hello cleaning Guy!" She smiled widely. "H-hi....Naomi...." Duster waved shyly. "You know this girl!" Nergal asked shocked. "Of course he does, Naomi slept in his bed, Naomi licked his arm, Cleaning Guy even filled Naomi with his Egg." She smiled. Duster was speechless and his face was bright red on how bad that sounded. He quickly grabbed Naomi's hand and dragged out of the room. "But Cleaning Guy, Naomi hasn't met your frien---" Duster slammed the door behind them. Nergal was sitting their so lost, Duster the wimp had sex with a girl before him and she is pretty....Nergal just sat their baffled. Outside the hall Duster was standing in front of Naomi as she looked at him innocently now knowing what she had done wrong. "You made it sound like we had.......you know" Duster blushed. "No Naomi doesn't know what you mean?" She smiled. "Oh, well uh...it's uh.....nevermind! It's just you sounded weird in there." Duster sighed. "Oh, Naomi is sorry." She said disappointed. "No, it's okay....it's just don't do it again." Duster smiled. "Okay." She smiled instantly. "Can Cleaning Guy and Naomi, work together?" She asked jumping up and down. "I don't know about that, I can't make that decision......" He told the bouncing nekko. "Nya! Naomi is certain Cleaning guy and Naomi will be on the same team." She gave her devilish grin. "Well I hope so too." Duster smiled. Duster then thought if he was lucky maybe the masters would replace Nergal with Naomi. That would certainly make him glad to come to his job. Duster was thinking how to explain all this, then from behind he felt someone pull his collar and hoist him up. It was Nergal. "What the hell was that about?!?!?!" Nergal shouted. "W-w-what?" Duster asked scared. "You and promised to share everything....." Nergal growled. "And you slept with this girl....and planned not to tell me!!" He shouted. "Hey! Leave cleaning guy alone!!!" Naomi shouted. Naomi dashed at Nergal with blinding speed stuck her paw in his face and giant claws extend and just about slit Nergal's throat. "Wait! Naomi Don't!" Duster said quickly. The long blades were barely touching Nergal's throat. Yet blood still dripped from Nergal's throat. He dropped Duster as Duster took Naomi's hand away from Nergal's throat. "It's okay Naomi I'm safe." Duster sighed. "But, Clowine dude was hurting you." She angerly confused. "It's okay, he was just confused." Duster explained. "Okay!" She smiled and her claws went back into her paws. "Um, how about I take the day off with the officials and take you home?" Duster asked. "Naomi likes that idea." She cooed. "Hey Nergal, I'm going to take the day off so........cya." Duster whispered and took Naomi. Nergal just stood there feeling his throat. He looked at his hand saw the blood leaking from it. Neral just limped away to the nurse completely terrified. "One meat bun on my plate! Pass one down pass to Naomi, zero meat buns on my plate." Naomi sang as they walked down the road. As they were walking down the road, they heard a rustle in the bushes behind them. Duster slowly pulled out his scissors. "Stay back Naomi." He warned. "Are you kidding? Naomi wants to play!" She extended her claws and charged in the bush. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" A girly scream shouted. "NAOMI!!" Duster shouted and ran into the bush. Naomi was pounced down on top of a blue tadpole looking thing, wearing a yellow pilot cap. Duster covered his eyes and blushed, since Naomi was bent over and you could see her panties. Duster walked to her front and looked at what she caught. Duster recongized the tiny little tadpole. It was a friend of his Mazohisuto. "Mazo?" Duster asked. "Eh? DUSTER!!! GET THIS GIRL OFF OF ME SHES GONNA KILL ME AFHFSAPFHAIFHFKFSNSAPIYI!!!!" His shouting became sparatic. "Calm down Mazo." Duster sighed. "It's squishy!!" Naomi said poking Mazohisuto's belly. "hahaha! Don't do that!" Mazohisuto exclaimed slipping out from under her. "Naomi thinks Squishy is loud." She whined holding her ears down. "Hey! You attacked me!" The little boy tadpole yelled. "Naomi only attacked cause Cleaning guy was scared." She smiled. "Duster who is this?" Mazohisuto asked. "This is my friend Naomi, she is kinda new here." Duster sighed. "I see..........well glad to meet you." He said holding out his hand. Naomi wanted to shake but she forgot to detract her claws and cut Mazo's arm. He let out a giant scream as it started to bleed. "Oh Sorry Squishy." Naomi apologized. "No! No! DO IT AGAIN!!" Mazo panted. "Mazo is a bit of a masochist, pain is sort of his thing." Duster shrugged. "Also! I'm a world class number #1 Invader!!!" He strided with pride. "What do Invaders do?" Naomi asked. "We take things and make it our own!!" He clapped. "AAH! DON'T TAKE NAOMI'S MEAT BUNS!!!!" She shouted and slapped him into a tree. "MAZO!!" Duster shouted. "ha ha ha ha ha......yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssss....that felt so good...I like her." Mazo moaned. "Phew....." Duster sighed. "But Mazo, what are you doing here?" Duster asked. "I'm here to pick up Steve, he is taking a day off." Mazo explained. "Ah! You see Naomi, Steve is another assassin in our group." Duster told Naomi. Naomi wasn't really paying attention she was doing that weird thing cats do to clean themselfs. You know lick their paw and rub it against their head. "Well we might as well get going." Duster smiled. "Cya later Mazo, Tell Steve we said hi." Duster waved. "Okay cya, I'm going to sit here a bit my spine is in a boulder and it feels so good!!!!" Mazo moaned happily. Duster took an alternate path home since it was obvious Naomi wasn't very social. When they got back Duster stopped and picked up some meat buns and Naomi was bouncing around the whole way home trying to get them. "GIVE NAOMI!!! GIVE NAOMI THE FOOD!!" She cried. "Wait till we get home." Duster chuckled. "No!! Pffft!" She made a face and grabbed the bag in her mouth and ran on all fours. "Hey!" Duster shouted chasing after her. Naomi sat behind an alley to open the bag. She bit down into a garbage can lid..."What?" She asked confused. She looked up and Duster holding the bag, he was hanging down on some clothes lines. He leaped off and ran the other way. NYA!!! MEOW!!! COME BACK HERE MEAT THEIF!!" She howled. Duster was running really fast on the way home, he looked behind him and saw no trace of Naomi. Forutantely he should of looked straight since he ran into a telephone pull. Naomi was behind a garabge can and giggled as she took the bag and ran up on the wires. Duster climbed up and was scared but he had to chase her. He careful used the wires like a tight rope and started diddling his way down the way to chase Naomi. Naomi stopped on top of one of the poles keeping the wires together. She put down the bag and pulled the box out from the inside. "MEAT! MEAT! MEAT!!" She shouted happily. She opened the box and her face slowly turned from happy to agitated. The box was empty and there was nothing inside. "NYA! CLEANING GUY TRICKED NAOMI!!!" She growled and went back after Duster. Duster was still on the wires trying to get to Naomi. Naomi stopped on the pole in front of him with a displeased face. "Naomi? You want to return them?" Duster asked. "Where is the meat?!!?!?" She shouted. "You have it!" He stated. "DON'T LIE TO NAOMI!!!" She growled. "But you have it..." Duster argued. Naomi stuck out a single claw and hovered it over the wire Duster was standing on. "Naomi!!!! DON'T YOU DARE!!". Naomi stuck her tounge out and cut the wire. Duster hit the ground with his back, he shook his head. Naomi pounced right on top of him and sat on his stomach and crossed her arms. "Naomi get off...." Duster coughed. "NO!!! NOT UNTIL CLEANING GUY GIVES MEET BACK!!" She huffed. "I don't have it!!" Duster pleaded. "LIAR!!" She pouted, her face came closer to his. "Where is it?!?!?!" She huffed again. "Nowhere." Duster continued. "Pffft!" She stuck her tounge out and went closer to his face. Duster was starting to get uncomfortable how close her face was to his. He could practically hear her breathing that's how close her face was to his. "Um.....Naomi....your a little close to my face...." Duster mumbled as he was blushing. "So! WHERE IS DA MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!!!" She hissed. Duster felt a little better, since he could see a hint of blush on Naomi's face so he knew she was uncomfortable too. Duster thought they were both tired and sighed. "In the bush overthere!" Duster pointed. Naomi pounced quickly into the bush and came out with a small cloth and inside was the meat buns. Naomi sat down and started to gobble them. Duster was tired and sat back to back with her. Naomi stopped herself and smiled and looked to see Duster's back to her's. She smiled and split the meat bun in half and gave half to Duster. "Thanks, but those were for you..." Duster laughed. "Naomi knows, but Cleaning guy deserves something to eat." Naomi smiled. Duster thanked her and the two just started to eat their halfs. Naomi ate her's withing a second while Duster took at least a minute. It was dark out now since walking home to Duster some time and with their meat bun run, Naomi was tired as she let out a yawn. "You tired?" Duster asked. "mm hm..." Naomi cooed nodding her head. "It's not to far....come on." Duster said standing up. "Nya!" She moaned still sitting. "Come on..." Duster urged. "Nyaaaa!!!" She mewed. "You wanna a piggy back ride?" Duster sighed. "Yeah..." She mumbled as she climbed onto Duster's back. Duster sighed but still smiled her arms were thrown over his shoulders. He grabbed the bottom of both her legs and he walked away as he felt her head resting on his back. On the way back to his house Duster felt a little rain on his head but shook it off. He looked up and saw some thunder storm clouds coming. Duster picked up his pace to get home before the storm came. Duster opened his house and went upstairs, he could hear the rain starting to pour on his roof as it pittered and pattered. Duster went into his room and looked on his back to see Naomi had fallen asleep. Duster smiled and placed her under the covers of the bed and closed the door behind him. He then went downstairs into the living room to gaze at some of his maps. Duster spreaded out his treasure map and studied. Reading maps was always Duster's favorite pass time, the thought of finding buried treasure always appealed to him. The lighting outside was loud and booming, it felt like it shook Duster's house. He simple ignored it though and kept looking at his maps. Not to long after he heard a few thumps down the steps. "Naomi why are you up?" Duster asked seeing Naomi. Naomi had her head down and her coat was slightly zipped open. She limped down the steps looking sad, she was trembling. "Naomi? You okay?" duster asked walking towards her. "Naomi......doesn't like loud noises......can you make it stop......" She shivered still looking down. "Are you scared of lighting?" Duster asked. Naomi said nothing and shook her head and still looked at the ground. "Naomi? It's okay to be scared...I hate lighting too." Duster sighed. Naomi still didn't look up but she nodded her head. Duster figured Naomi didn't like lighting being a cat, she probaly hated loud noises. Soon another loud range of lighting hit. "NYA!!!" Naomi covered her ears quickly and let out a painful yell. "Naomi? What do you want me to do?" He asked kindly. "Can Naomi stay with you?" She sniffled. "Of course you can." Duster said. Duster sat back down on the couch and Naomi sat right next to him. He could hear her sniffling and could tell she was crying. He went to the kitchen and made her some warm milk and gave it to her. She took the milk in her paws and licked it like a cat, Duster just chuckled. "Why does cleaning guy collect maps?" Naomi asked softly. "Well, You see I want to go on adventures and find buried treasures and what not." Duster explained. Naomi looked up at him. "Do you think this maps are real?" "OF COURSE! The people I buy them from say they are hundred percent true!!!! I MEAN COULD YOU IMAGINE EXPLORING THE SEAS!!! DIVING IN THE OCEAN DEPTHS!!! I mean you could fine a pirate ship or an abanded space station or some---" Naomi sort of lost track of what Duster was on about, but she has never seen him more happy about anything else so she smiled and just enjoyed listening to him ramble about....space invaders....or booty or something like that, Naomi missed that part. Duster went on about his dreams of finding buried treasure for about thirty minutes, but soon more lighting struck and it was more loud and aggresive than before. Naomi became frightend and cuddled up against Duster's arm. This caused Duster to blush bright red and he didn't say anything. Naomi just rubbed her face against his arm trying to stop tears from pouring down her face, she opened her eyes and realized what she was doing. She quickly pushed Duster away and looked away and tapped her paws together. "Naomi is sorry.......for that Cleaning guy." She whimpered. "I-I-It's alright Naomi you just got startled is all..." Duster smiled nervously. "Y-yeah...." She vaguely smiled. More lighting struck as Naomi covered her ears and started to cry again. Duster couldn't stand seeing her cry so he wrapped a blanket around her and patted her back. Naomi looked over at Duster and gave an innocent little smile. She nodded and took her paws off her ears. Naomi sat around there next to Duster to try and ignore the lighting and it seemed to work pretty good. About one hour later Duster looked away from his maps and saw Naomi resting her head on his shoulder and she was asleep. "She sure can have some mood swings." Duster thought. Everytime she breathed softly Duster's heart beated intensely. He had no idea what he was feeling, it was obviously an emotion he had never felt his whole life. Either that or he had a heart problem, hopefully that wasn't it Duster thought. Around midnight Duster became drowzy and decided to think more about it tomorrow morning when he wasn't so tired. His head slowly fell on top of Naomi's as his eyes slowly closed and he fell asleep. -Next morning- Duster awoke and looked to his shoulder and was suprised to find that Naomi wasn't there. He rubbed his eyes and walked around the house to look for her. He couldn't seem to find her in the bedroom or the kitchen shockingly, he then hear giggling outside and he looked out his window and saw Naomi playing and splashing around in the puddles outside. Duster smiled and walked outside to see Naomi. She turned around and had a big grin on her face. "Morning Cleaning Guy!!" Naomi waved. "Morning Naomi, what are you doing out here?" He asked. "Playing in the puddles, it's all wet and splashity!" Naomi giggled splashing water. "Well, if you say so....just try not to catch a cold." Duster warned. "Naomi won't!!!" She taunted. Duster sighed and shook his head as he went inside. He was finally making himself some breakfast for himself for once and knew he would be able to eat it. Duster made himself some pancakes and set the plate down on the table and smiled. He rolled up his mask just a bit so only his mouth was visible and he took a bite of his pancakes. He chewed quietly to himself and just sat there for a few seconds and--- "WHY DOES CLEANING GUY DO THAT!!?!?!?" Naomi shouted behind him. Her popping up behind him almost made him choke on his pancakes, he quickly pulled his mask back down and turned to look towards her leaning on his chair. "Why do I do what?" Duster asked. "Pull your mask up a little, why not take the whole thing off?" She asked genuienly "Because I don't like to show my face." Duster responded. "Why? Cleaning guy have problems with his face? Is cleaning guy secretly handsome? or maybe ugly? or maybe cleaning guy is a BUNNY MAN!!!! OOOOOOO BUNNY MAN!!!" She bounced. "No Naomi, I assure you I am not a bunny man." He said embrassed. "Awww, got Naomi's hopes up." She sighed. "It's just a personal thing, that's all." He murmured. "Cleaning guy shouldn't be so down." She mewed. "Be happy like, Naomi!!" She grinned widely. "Well, Not everyone's world is as perfect as Naomi's." Duster sighed but sounded kind. "NYah! All peoples can be happy as Naomi they just have to forget all the bad things! Mew!" She smiled. "I never thought of it that way." Duster smiled. "Is Cleaning guy going to eat that?" She asked poking his pancakes with her paw leaning over the table. "Here knock yourself out, Im full anyway." Duster sighed "MEOW!!" She happily mewed as she crawled on the table and chomped down in to the pancakes. Category:Short Story